Ahijados
| image = | name = | kanji = Unspecified | romanji = Unspecified | leader = Cortez Selestino | founder = Cortez Selestino | headquarters = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | affiliation = Red Sun, Hueco Mundo | purpose = To extend the Red Sun's influence To destroy any opposing forces or threats To ensure the arrival of "Paradise" }} The Ahijados is a cultist group residing in the barren civilization of Hueco Mundo. They are one of the many organizations influenced by the legend of Red Sun, a group of demi-gods prophesized to bring "paradise" to life as well as the afterlife. The Ahijados are particularly extremist in their views, and their methods of tribute to Red Sun often borderline on criminal activity. They are ruthless and vicious towards those who seem to oppose their views, even those of their own kind. To this end, they are often described as terrorists by opposition and are labeled as dangerous criminals that must be put to justice. They serve as major antagonists in Bleach: The Children of Izanami arc. The Ahijados's influence envelops the majority of Hueco Mundo, their presence having manifested since the beginning of Aizen's rule. Because of the Shinigami's power, as well as exceeding intelligence, the Ahijados operated in secrecy. Since the tyrant's defeat, they have begun to operate more openly and aggressively, shifting gears from a shady organization into a movement in an effort to dominate the dimension. This has caused them to clash with other groups wishing to take control, such as the government led by Herrera Tresckow. History Little is known about the Ahijados, as records, articles, and other sources of information about them and their actions have been vague or have been erased. However, it is known that the cult has existed for hundreds of years, steadily gaining ground at a slow and wary rate. They became more prominent when Sōsuke Aizen took control and became the dominating body of Hueco Mundo. Unwilling to accept the existence of their mortal enemy leading them, the Ahijados first attempted to overthrow Sōsuke via revolt. After months of planning their attack strategies, Ahijados began engaging in combat against key structures under Aizen's control. At first, their tactics took their opponents by surprise and smashed through defenses quite easily. However, it wasn't long before the Espada were involved. The confrontations between the two forces resulted in vicious stalemates for a while, but after several more months of combat, the Ahijados were suffering heavy casualties. Their forces were pushed back, and they were forced to retreat back into secrecy in order to recover. Soon, their opportunity to take over came when Aizen abandoned Hueco Mundo in the events known as the White Invasion. They used this opportunity to send out their agents and forces in order to once again overtake parts of the wasteland. With the majority of the Espada killed or simply out of the way, the Hollows that had been loyal to Aizen were helpless to the slaughter. With positions secured, the Ahijados continued to expand their territory as much as they could. Their conquest was halted, however, by the rise of Herrera Tresckow and his own personal army. At the same time, the Espada Afilado rose as a power willing to challenge the cultist group openly. At this time, it is unknown what the status of the three rivaling parties are. Beliefs and Actions The Ahijados worship the entities of Red Sun, a group recognized as the demigods of the world. Their belief is focused around The Punisher, who is known for the judgement and sentencing of damned living beings and souls. They seek to drive the Punisher's actions into their own hands, driving out corruption with the method of "rebuilding with destruction". Like many cults, the Ahijados seek to bring "Paradise" to the world, a state of the universe in where there is peace and tranquility everlasting and a place without conflict, corruption, and sin. The distinction between the Ahijados and other cultist groups is its open policy to warfare and battle for the Red Sun's cause. They have no concern for honor, law, or the rules of war, doing whatever that proves necessary in order to spread the legacy of Red Sun. Anything that opposes their views or goes against their beliefs is seen as a threat dealt with accordingly. This includes anything, even other Hollows. It is not uncommon for them to commit acts of brutality and immorality within areas of their control. This is to spread fear future opponents and make them submit to the Ahijados cause. To this end, they are often seen as a terrorist organization, most of their actions based on criminal intentions. The Ahijados have recently begun to engage in combat with Yūrei Ōkoku in an apparent effort to destroy the city. Their reasons for such activity are unknown at this point. Appearances Bleach: The Children of Izanami *Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación *Children of Izanami: Contention Notable Members *Kirai *Tenshi Chinokatsubō Category:Arrancar Category:Hollow Category:Organizations Category:Male Category:Female Category:Red Sun